Forum:Vote for the Featured Quote of the Month
Category:Downtown Danville Here, nominate a "Monthly Quote" for each month. Quotes can be from anywhere, whether an episode, game, or an interview. Please do not enter any new quotes after the 20th of the month, to give all quotes a fair chance to be voted on. No ballot box stuffing. All votes must be signed by clicking on Sign your username with today's date below the edit window. Multiple votes by the same user will be deleted or merged into a single vote. Users may vote for/against more than one quote and may change/remove their own votes at any time. Any votes that are altered or removed by a different person will be restored, and the votes cast by the offender may be negated at the discretion of an admin. Older quote nominations can be viewed in the Archive. If you would like to nominate a quote, copy this, change the nomination number to the one after the previous one, and add the quote: ---- Nomination #0 Support # If you support this nomination, enter reason here and sign it. Oppose # If you oppose this nomination, enter reason here and sign it. Comments # enter comment here for November 2010 Nomination #1 Support # good quote. It's better then the rest... Maplestrip 17:38, October 3, 2010 (UTC) # Phinatic: This doesn't even make any sense! Hilarious for that reason. 20:36, October 4, 2010 (UTC) # I do like this quote. Iloveferb34 12:44, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Oppose # If you oppose this nomination, enter reason here and sign it. Comments # Good quote it makes so senec which makes it great!! ---- Nomination #2 Support # This is one of my favorite quotes in the whole series! Luv it! -SemiAquaticEggLayinMammalOfAction Oppose # This is very recent and much better seen on TV. PFMuffinStrike455 Talk 02:18, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Comments # Haha great quote (all of them are) I love that it has the singers in the backround like GLORRF!! i do that to my friends and they are like *FACEPALM* MrsFerbFletcher ---- Nomination #3 Support # If you support this nomination, enter reason here and sign it. Oppose # Sorry but this quote doesnt make sence to me..... it was kinda funny but not memorable... MrsFerbFletcher Comments # I'm nominating it because I think it's perfect for november. Nomination #4 Support # An epic line from ferb. Just plain awesome. Hayaku14 09:48, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Oppose # If you oppose this nomination, enter reason here and sign it. Comments # What happened to the rest of my votes? One minute there are 8 votes, the next, POOF. -RexTheRobin ---- Nomination #4 Support # If you support this nomination, enter reason here and sign it. Oppose # Not too funny, kinda sad, not at all epic. -Sakura Clow Comments # HAHAH WIZARD OF OZ QUOTE GREATNESS RIGHT THERE!!! MrsFerbFletcher Nomination #5 Support # Everytime I see this I burst out laughing! And this isn't a biased vote! We hoped you enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!!Da Da Da!!!! 14:39, October 4, 2010 (UTC) # One of the best quotes by far. I replayed the credits from It's About Time on my DVD just for this. Pineco7 (Platypuspuspus) 15:08, October 4, 2010 (UTC) # Okay well I already voted but I love this one! My brother and I sing this and annoy my step mother soooooo much!! It makes me laugh sooo much! MrsFerbFletcher 9:03 October 4 2010 # Too funny. Got stuck in my head for weeks # Pure genius! How do they come up with this stuff!!! Oppose # Since when has there been any entertainment value to this quote whatsoever? Comments # It's a joke. Otherwise they wouldn't have included it. Jokes have entertainment value.Pineco7 (Platypuspuspus) 19:55, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Nomination #6 Support #Best. Quote. Ever. -'MooMoo' {talk} 23:51, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Oppose #If you oppose this nomination, enter reason here and sign it. Comments #Okay so I feel like commenting on all of them but!! This one cracks me up you would never imagine that PNF would put a quote like this but boy is it a classic!! MrsFerbFletcher